Blue meets purple
by macino20
Summary: RxH please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Blue meets purple**

Summary: He is warm and kind, everybody loves him. She is cold hearted, people try to avoid her. They are from two different worlds. Can love bring these two together? RxH, MxN

Disclaimer: I own this story but I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Age:

Ruka and Natsume: 18

Mikan and Hotaru: 17

Chapter 1:

"Ruka, are you ready for your first day in school?" Maya Nogi asked.

"Yes, Mom" Ruka answered.

Nogi family is one of the richest families in Japan. They just migrated from Paris because Ruka's dad was working there. Ruka's dad owned different five star hotels that are known throughout the world while Ruka's mom is a famous actress in Japan. They met each other in Paris while Maya was shooting on a new movie. Rick Nogi, one of the producers of the movie, decided to know more about the actors and interviewed them one by one. When it was Maya's turn, he fell in love at her at first sight. They dated for almost a year and decided to get married. Ruka was born there and start his schooling there. When he turned 16, he decided to go to Japan to know more about his mother's hometown and continue his studies there.

"Jin, are the limo ready?"

"Yes ma'am." answered Jin, one of the loyal servants of the Nogi family. He's been their driver since before Ruka was born.

"Let's go Jin"

"Anytime you're ready" Jin said while opening the door to the limo. He's very close to Ruka because he had always driven him to school when they were still in Paris.

"Mom we're leaving"

"Okay. Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks mom, bye"

"Bye" Maya said while waving to her son.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

A high school girl is walking down the streets towards her school. She has a short raven hair and her skin is pale white. She has beautiful amethyst like eyes that makes her appearance prettier. But those eyes can scare people with just one cold look.

"Hotaru! Wait for me!" a brunette said while running to her best friend.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me at the temple?" the brunette asked.

"I don't want to be late for school waiting for a baka girl arrange her pigtails and I don't want my records be tainted with a single late because of you." Hotaru answered while walking still staring ahead.

" oh, sorry I forgot that your running for the honours, hehe" Mikan said while scratching her head.

Mikan is Hotaru's best friend ever since they started school. Mikan is one of the only persons who can talk to Hotaru face to face because most people are afraid of looking at her eyes. It just makes them shiver. Hotaru is also known as ice queen because people see her as a cold hearted person.

"By the way, where's your boyfriend? It's unusual for him to not be walking you to school. Has he found another girl to play with?"

"No, Hotaru! He told me that he'll be waiting for his cousin in school because this cousin of him has just transferred to our school and is not familiar to the environment and he definitely hasn't found another girl to play with because if he'll do that I'll kill him with my own hands." Mikan said in one breath.

"Oh, is that so. I thought he's bored with you already."

"Mou, Hotaru!"

"Fine, fine. But I never knew Hyuuga has a cousin."

"Yeah, me too. I just knew it when he told me that he's gonna wait for him at the school gates. I wonder what kind of person he is?"

" I think that he'll be an arrogant and cocky person with no manners at all just like his cousin."

"Hotaru, Natsume's not that kind of person. But I agree with him being arrogant and cocky sometimes."

"and a pervert too." Hataru added

"Yeah" Mikan said while blushing. She remembered how Natsume always makes her trip so that he can look at her panties and how he makes his moves towards her.

They continued walking until they reached their school.

"Why are there so many students outside the gates?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah and there's a limo too."

_Don't tell me it's _"Oh, Natsume's there" Hotaru's thoughts were cut off.

"Hey Natsume, have you seen your cousin?" Mikan asked her boyfriend.

"He just arrived. He's in there" Natsume pointed at the limo near them.

The driver came out and opened the passenger door. A blonde haired guy came out of the limo. The girls from the crowd started squealing. He has kind blue eyes that makes girls fall for him. These eyes looks like it was searching for someone and when it found what it was looking for, a bright smile came from his lips.

"Hey Natsume" the blonde guy greeted.

"Yo" Natsume answered. "So, how's Japan so far?"

"Well, it's good to finally be here."

"By the way, this is Mikan, my girlfriend." Natsume said while pulling Mikan closer and holding her waist.

"Oh, hi I'm Mikan Sakura"

"Nice to finally meet you. You really are beautiful especially in person." Ruka said while eyeing and smirking to his cousin.

"Ah, thanks"

Unknown to Mikan, Hotaru has secretly walked away and had gone towards their class room. She's not really good at conversing with other people except with Mikan. She's used to being alone since people are scared of her.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, your beloved boyfriend's cousin" he said while offering his hands for a shake.

Mikan gladly accepted it and they shake their hands.

"Ruka, better stay out of others property" Natsume said coldly.

"Don't worry I'm not that kind of person" Ruka said.

"Um, my best friend's with me. Hota-, where is she?"

"Maybe she's gone to class now" Natsume said

A middle aged man with glasses came to them

"ah, Mr. Nogi, I'm very glad to meet you personally. I'm Mr. Takeshi the principal of Alice Academy. I'm here to escort you to your class. But first, I'll escort you to the President's office."

"All right"

"Ruka, we're going to class now." Natsume said

"okay, see you later"

The three separated. Natsume walked with Mikan hand in hand to their classroom while Ruka is following the principal to the president's office. Ruka was very happy to have finally step foot in Alice Academy where her mom graduated.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Author's note:

Hi there everyone! How's that for a first chapter? By the way I'm new here and this is my first story. No flames please. Don't forget to review. Thanks a bunch for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue meets purple**

Chapter 2:

"Ohayo minna-san! Today, I'll introduce you to your new classmate. I know some of you have seen him already. Please come in Ruka Nogi." Narumi, their class adviser, said.

Girls started to squeal just by the mere mention of his name. What do you expect from being the son of one of Japan's richest families and on top of that, having good looks too? Well, girls will really be running for you.

"Ohayo, I'm Ruka Nogi. 16 years old. Nice to meet you all"

"Any Questions for our new student?" Narumi asked

A student raised his hand

"Oh, yes Yuu"

"Um, I heard that you're previously living at Paris. Why did you decide to transfer here?"

"Actually, this is my mom's hometown and I want to learn more about it. I grew up in Paris for a long time now so now I want a new kind of experience." Ruka answered.

"Oh, by the way Ruka, this is the class president Yuu Tobita." Narumi said

Both of them shake their hands.

"Since there's a free sit next to Yuu, you can take it"

"Well, I'm gonna have a meeting with the teachers so I'm giving you a free time for this period. Take care of your new classmate. Bye" Narumi said then waved.

When Narumi was totally gone, the girls started surrounding Ruka.

"Do you have a girlfriend?

"If you have none, I can be yours."

"No, it should be me."

"Is it true that Natsume is your cousin?"

"Well, both of them look super hot, they should be"

Ruka was being interrogated by most girls and some boys were also listening to their conversations. He tried to answer all of them but it seems that some of it is just too personal. He wished that his cousin is here but too bad he's in the next class. While he was being interrogated, he saw a girl who is reading quietly in her table. She seems to be the only girl who is not interested in him.

"Hey, who is she?" Ruka asked.

"Oh her, she is Hotaru Imai. She's the smartest kid in here"

"Yeah. She may be the smartest one but she's the scariest one."

"Whenever she looks at me, it's like a devil is looking straight at me."

"Me too, I feel that too."

Most of them agreed to that comment even the boys.

" Nobody dares to go near her"

"The only person who can handle her is Mikan."

"Mikan? Natsume's girlfriend?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, the witch that stole our Natsume-sama from us."

"I just hate her. Always flirting with Natsume-sama as if she owns him." It is said with pure hatred.

"Well, at least we still have Ruka-sama with us." A girl said with hearts in her eyes.

The girls started screaming and are already forming a new fan club for their Ruka-sama.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that." Yuu whispered to Ruka.

"Yeah, seems so. But why do they hate Mikan so much?"

"They just can't accept the fact that Natsume already has a girlfriend."

"So, what's the deal with Mikan and that Imai girl?"

"Those two are best friends even though their characters are completely opposite."

"Is it true that people are scared of her?"

"Yeah. Most people do but it's just because of her eyes."

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

"She can scare people with just one look. But that's just the way she looks. People misjudge her because of that. She's really kind."

"Are you two friends?"

"Well, I consider her as a friend. We're both working as representatives for the student council."

While the two are chatting, they didn't know that Hotaru heard them mention her name. She felt a pair of eyes looking at her intently. Feeling a bit uncomfortable being stared at, she decided to go out to a more peaceful place.

_Maybe I should go to the rooftop. It's more peaceful in there with no one to disturb me. _Hotaru stood up from her seat but before she left to the door, she decided to look at the person who she felt was looking at her.

Amethyst eyes collided with kind blue eyes. It seems that the person is not scared of her because he looked at her straight.

_Oh, it's Nogi the new student. _After confirming who it was, she left the classroom gracefully.

"She really has that way to stare at people. Are you scared?"

Ruka was still staring at the door where Hotaru had left.

"Ruka, hey!"

"oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were scared with the way she looked at you"

Yuu waited for his reply.

"No, rather, I'm stunned. It was the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Author's note: That's second chapter for you. Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue meets purple**

Chapter 3:

It's a peaceful day for the students of Alice academy. Students can be seen everywhere. Some were eating inside their classroom; some were standing by the corridors gossiping about rumours around the school; some were playing games outside. In short, the students were currently having their break.

Ruka went to his cousin's classroom but found out he was not there. He decided to go for a walk and explore the whole school. A certain someone saw him walking alone.

"Hey Ruka, I thought you went to Hyuuga's classroom."

"I've been but he's not in there. Someone told me he went out with Mikan. So, I decided to go for a walk and explore the school."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I like it more if I explore it myself and I see that you have someone with you."

"ah, she's Anna, my girlfriend" Yuu introduced a pink haired girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I believe you're Nogi Ruka from Yuu's class."

"Yes, you're right. Nice to meet you too. By the way, I think I'll be going now. I can see that it will take time to explore the whole school. See you later"

"Bye" the two answered while waving their hands to the blonde.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

A couple is currently eating their lunch under a Sakura tree at the school backyard. It's been their favourite spot since they got together. The girl can be seen feeding the boy like a little child.

"Natsume, you're so lazy you know"

"You're right; I'm very lazy so stop complaining and continue feeding me. I'm very hungry."

"Haven't you eaten breakfast?"

"I only eaten toast this morning"

"I thought you have a maid already. Haven't your parents sent one?"

"I fired her"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want anyone lurking at my house and she's another crazy fan girl. I prefer living alone and your cooking better."

Mikan blushed a little at that last statement. She continued feeding Natsume then she remembered something.

"Oh, I thought your gonna accompany Ruka today"

"It's ok, he can manage by himself"

"You're so mean. You should've just accompanied him instead of me. He's just new here. What if he gone across some bullies?

"Well, I'd be sorry for the bullies"

"Huh?"

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Look who's here" a boy wearing a bandana said.

"Oh, it's that Hyuuga's cousin" another one with his uniform wore improperly answered.

The group consist of five people looking like gangsters.

"Yeah, I'm Natsume's cousin. Are you his friends?" Ruka asked.

Ruka was patiently waiting for their reply when suddenly the group burst out laughing. He gave them a confused look.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Did you hear what he said?"

"I think my ears not running properly today"

"Mine too"

The boy who has a bandana that seems to be their leader went near Ruka.

"Yes, we're friends of Hyuuga." He said using a serious tone. The others stopped laughing and had a deadly look on their faces. Their leader again neared Ruka with his forehead almost touching him.

"We're close enough to do these" a loud thud was heard. He has just kicked Ruka in the stomach that sent him flying near a tree.

The group laughed at the current state of Ruka.

"Actually, we're enemies of that bastard. He just sent some of us to hospital. And, he even stole the attention of the girls from us and stole the heart of our Mikan-sama" with that, they started to leave.

"I thought Hyuuga's cousin will be as strong as he is"

"Turns out that he's a girly boy"

They didn't notice Ruka standing up.

"Can you please say that again? I didn't quite catch that" Ruka stated

The group were startled. They thought that he fainted already because their leader's kick is known to be strong that had also sent many students to hospital.

"Attack him!" Their leader ordered.

The gang started attacking Ruka. What they didn't know is that Ruka is actually a black belter in Karate, Teakwondo, and even in Judo. After 10 seconds, all five of them were already on the ground.

"Sorry for being a girly boy" with that he left like nothing happened. He continued exploring the whole school.

Ruka was actually almost finished exploring the whole school. The only place he hasn't gone was the rooftop.

_Better go there now before lunch is over._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The rooftop is a one of the most peaceful place in Alice academy. One can see the whole school in here. Sometimes, different kind of birds passes by. Only few of the students know about this that's why a certain raven haired girl loved hanging out here.

_I still have 20 minutes before classes resume. I have nothing to do since I'm finished reading this book. Better have a nap._

After 5 minutes, Hotaru was already sound asleep. Someone just came out of the door to the rooftop. He breathes in the fresh air.

"Wow, it's nice in here. Peaceful."

When he turned to his left, he saw a girl leaning against the wall in a sitting position with a book in her lap.

_She seems to be sleeping. _He neared the sleeping girl and found out who she was. _Imai._

Ruka studied her. She has a milky white skin, small body, thin fingers. His eyes went up to her face. Small nose, pink lips, short raven hair, and long eyelashes. She has such an angelic face when she is sleeping. He wondered why people get scared of such a beauty. But what makes it more beautiful is her eyes that is lying under that sleeping face.

Ruka, being entranced by the sleeping figure, didn't hear the ringing of the bell. This made the sleeping girl wake up from slumber. She slowly opened her eyes while Ruka is still staring at her face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the woken up lass asked

"Ah, I...ah...I'm here to view the school. You know the school looks beautiful up here." Ruka answered trying to sound convincing and it seems that he had convinced her even a little.

"You're right. And it's peaceful here too. By the way, what time is it?" Hotaru asked all of a sudden after dusting her skirt.

Ruka took out his cell phone to check the time.

"It's 1:03 now" he said casually.

"Shit. It's that time already?" She cursed still keeping her stoic face.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"We're gonna be late for the next class"

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Ruka swiftly took hold of Hotaru's wrist and dragged her towards their classroom. They ran all the way from the rooftop until they reached the door of their classroom. Ruka looks like he didn't sweat from the long run while Hotaru panted hard because she's not used to running. She then felt a sudden thug in her heart.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm..pant..fine..pant" she said trying to catch her breath and hide the pain she felt inside.

Fortunately, the next teacher is just about to enter class.

"Ms. Imai, it's unusual for you to be the last one to enter the class. Usually, you're the first one waiting for the next class. Since you have Mr. Nogi with you," looking at Ruka then back to Hotaru "I'll forgive you for now."

"It's not gonna happen again Jinno sensei" She said looking straight at him.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Author's note: I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story even if there's only a few of you who actually reviewed: animeaddict.7(the first one wh reviewed), Ninja Keewi(I really love RxH), yue679(thanks for liking my story), reddevil1120(RxH really needs attention). Here's chapter 3, hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue meets purple**

Chapter 4:

When Hotaru and Ruka entered the classroom, the student's gave them a surprised expression. They can't believe that the famous Ruka Nogi will come to class with the ice queen Hotaru Imai. After a little while, they thought that maybe it's just a coincidence that the two came at the same time so they just shrugged it off.

The class went well until dismissal came. Students started to go home. Ruka and Hotaru were the only ones left in the classroom. Then Ruka went near Hotaru.

"Imai, sorry for dragging you all of a sudden a while ago."

"No problem. At least Jinno didn't give me a detention."Hotaru said then prepared to leave the classroom. Ruka followed and tried to catch up.

"By the way, I'm Ruka Nogi" he said while the two were walking side by side

"I know" she answered still looking ahead.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have"

"Can you be my friend?"

Hotaru stopped. She can't believe what he just asked. She then looked at him. The lad felt her stopped walking then looked back. He then saw her looking at him.

After a minute of staring, Hotaru decided to start walking again and muttered "Whatever"

Although she said it softly, Ruka had heard it. A smile creep out of his face and followed the lass.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mikan and Natsume are both near the school gates waiting for two different persons. Mikan is waiting for Hotaru since Natsume will be home with his cousin because his aunt Maya invited him over to their house. Luckily, the people they were waiting for went out at the same time.

"Hotaru, you two know each other already?" Mikan asked her best friend who happen to be walking side by side her boyfriend's cousin.

"Yes, we're in the same class."

"Oh, that's great. Ruka, she's my best friend, the one that I wanted to introduce to you earlier. Good thing you're in the same class." Mikan said looking at the blonde haired guy.

"yeah" comes Ruka's reply

"We better go now Ruka" Natsume interrupted

"Okay. What about you two?" Ruka asked the two girls

"We're walking home. Don't worry about us." Mikan answered

"Why don't you come along? We'll drop you by to your houses."

"Really? Thanks"

"You can go with them Mikan. I'll just walk home." Hotaru said

"Why?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's all right with me. You're not a bother. We're friends right?" Ruka said while smiling towards Hotaru

Mikan was surprised to hear what Ruka said. It's rare that people tried to be friends with Hotaru because they thought that she's scary. She's been friends with Hotaru since they were in pre-school that's why she knew her best. She's happy that Hotaru gained another friend.

Hotaru couldn't refuse Ruka's offer with him looking like that. He's smile makes her feel warm inside. Aside from Mikan, nobody else makes her feel that warmth. She decided to just come along.

"Whatever"

"Yipee!" Mikan celebrated

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Inside the limousine, Natsume and Mikan are seated beside each other holding hands. Ruka is beside Hotaru but there's distance between them.

Finally, they arrived at a temple. Mikan's grandfather is the one who is taking care of the temple that's why their house is just beside it.

"oh, you can drop me here" Mikan stated

The limo stopped then Mikan started to bid her goodbye. She then kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"Bye" Mikan said looking at her boyfriend's eyes. She squeezed his hand then finally let go.

"hn" He wanted to hold her a little bit more but she needs to go already.

"Bye Hotaru, bye Ruka. See you tomorrow" Mikan waved her hand to her two friends and in return, the two waved their hands too.

"Bye, Sakura-san" said Ruka with a smile

Jin opened the passenger door for Mikan. After Mikan went out, she gave one last look at Natsume, smiled, and then went inside her house.

Hotaru's apartment is not far from Mikan's house but the ride was really quiet. They reached an old apartment. It looks like it hasn't been renovated throughout the years.

"We're here, I can go down now" said Hotaru

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow at school" Ruka said to Hotaru

Hotaru just nod at him and gave a look to Natsume. She then went down. When Hotaru was out of sight, and the limo started moving again, Ruka asked a question.

"Aren't you two friends?"

"Friends? To whom?"

"Imai. Isn't she you're girlfriend's best friend?"

"Yeah. But we don't talk much"

"why?"

"She doesn't approve of me as Mikan's boyfriend"

"why is that?"

"Because of my bad habits"

"Habits?"

"I drink, I smoke, and I even take drugs"

"What!?" Ruka couldn't believe what he's hearing from his cousin. He even couldn't imagine him taking THAT.

"It's shocking but that's the truth. But I stopped taking those after I met Mikan."

"Does Mikan know about it?"

"Drink and smoke, yes. That, no"

"How does Imai knew about it?"

Natsume explained Ruka everything that happened before.

_Flasback:_

_1 year ago_

_In the old apartment where Hotaru live, one of the rooms was owned by Natsume. He and his so called friends always hang out there. Every night, you can here loud noises from inside. Inside the room, bottles of beer are scattered everywhere and the place smelt of cigarette. _

_Hotaru just came home from the library to study. She didn't notice the time that's why she went home late that day. While she was walking on the corridor, she passed by a room where the door is opened half way. When she passed by the room, she saw a group of people wearing the same uniform as hers. She saw all the things they do and what they take. Then he saw who's in the middle of them. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Who thought that the heir for the Hyuuga corporations has this kind of habit? Natsume saw her looking. Hotaru just continued walking to her apartment. Natsume shrugged it off and continued what he was doing._

_End of flashback_

"I didn't know then that she was Mikan's best friend. I just knew it when I started courting Mikan." Natsume said.

"So, she hasn't said it to Mikan yet" said Ruka

"Yes. But she threatened me that if I hurt Mikan, she'll spill everything."

"I understand her since Mikan is her best friend. What if you accidentally hurt Mikan?"

Natsume kept silent while Ruka waited for his reply. Natsume then spoke up.

"That'll never happen because..." Natsume paused for a while

Ruka looked at him intently

"She's my life...I'd be hurting myself more if I hurt her"

Ruka was amazed with what he said. He never thought that his cousin would be able to love like this. When he visited Ruka in Paris, he can be seen surrounded by girls but he doesn't show any affection to any of them. Now, he's changed because of one girl.

"I'm happy for you, dude" Ruka said while grinning

Natsume just smirked.

The limousine stopped and the two realized that they just arrived to the Nogi residence. Outside their mansion, Maya Nogi is standing in front of the big doors waiting for her beloved son and nephew. Ruka went down first followed by Natsume.

"Welcome home son" she said then kissed Ruka on the cheek and also gave Natsume one.

"Oh, dinner is served already. Let's go in"

With that, all of them went inside.

Author's note: Here's chapter 4, hope you like it. Thank you for giving me reviews, it really motivate me in writing this story of mine. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue meets purple**

Chapter 5:

In the long dining table of the Nogi mansion, Maya Nogi is sitted in the middle. Ruka is on her right and Natsume on the left. The two are sitted face to face. They are eating their dinner.

"How's my brother Natsume?" Maya asked Natsume.

"He's fine. He's in Hokkaido taking care of business."

"How about your mother?"

"Mom's there too. She's taking care of the house and Youichi."

"It's good to hear that."

Maya is part of the Hyuuga clan. She is the second child of the Hyuuga family. Her brother, who is Natsume's father, is the eldest son and the heir for the Hyuuga fortune. Maya decided to be independent and entered show business. She became successful in her career. After she married the well known Rick Nogi, she never saw her brother again. But the two continued communicating through telephone calls and e-mail.

"We should visit them some other time. I'm dying to see little Youichi." Maya said to the two boys

The two just nodded.

"I can't believe he left you here all alone." Maya said

"It's my decision so it's all right and I wanted to be independent"

"That's good. But you must be lonely sometimes. Feel free to come by anytime."

"Sure. I will."

"Don't worry Mom, he won't be lonely since there is someone to light up his day." Ruka said while grinning to his cousin.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend already." Maya said while eyeing Natsume with the same grin as her son.

"Yeah" Natsume replied with a little blush on his cheeks.

"That's new. You should invite her here sometimes. I want to meet this girl who captured our Natsume's heart."

"Mom, I've seen her and she's really a beauty."

"All the more reason to invite her here." She said then looked at her son

"So, how's first day in class? Gained any friends?"

"It's wonderful. I received a very warm welcome. I also met new friends-" Ruka said but was cut off by Natsume.

"and came out of class with a girl." Natsume stated returning Ruka's favour.

"Is that true, Ruka?"

"Yes. She's Hotaru Imai from my class. She's actually the best friend of Natsume's girlfriend." Ruka coolly answered.

"Really? Then you should also invite her here" Maya said looking happy.

The two boys just agreed.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The next day, Ruka was on his way to school when he saw a raven haired girl walking by the side walk.

"Jin, please follow that girl"

"Yes, sir"

Ruka opened the window. "Imai, on your way to school?" he asked Hotaru from inside the car.

"Can't you see?" Hotaru answered without looking at him.

Ruka laughed a little. "Well, why don't you hop in?"

"No thanks. I'm used to walking."

"I insist"

"Don't bother"

"Are you sure?"

Hotaru didn't answer.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

Ruka closed the windows. This is the first time someone refused his offer. Especially by a girl.

"What's this? You're being refused by a girl. That's a first" Jin commented.

"Yes. She's really different"

"I can see you're interested."

"Yeah, very" Ruka said with a smile on his face. He's looking at the side mirror where he can see the girl meters away from them.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

When Ruka came to school, he was gathered by girls. Some were squealing, taking pictures, and asking him to be threir girlfriend. Ruka just smiled at them. He just stayed there beside the school gates. He seems to waiting for someone to come. Then someone grabbed his attention.

"Ruka- kun!" Mikan said while dragging his boyfriend by the hand.

"Hey, don't just run suddenly like that" her boyfriend muttered

"eh, sorry. By the way Ruka, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm waiting for someone"

"Come to think of it, Hotaru hasn't come yet."

"Actually, I saw her walking down the streets then I invited her to ride with me but refused my offer. So now, I'm here to wait for her to arrive."

"I'm sorry for my best friend's stubbornness."

"It's okay"

"Mikan, we better go now" Natsume said

"Right. Sorry Ruka, but Misaki sensei ordered us to deliver some books to his office."

"I don't mind. I can wait for Hotaru by myself"

"Thanks"

Ruka was still standing by the gates surrounded by fan girls. By the time Mikan and Natsume were out of sight, Hotaru arrived. Ruka raised his hand and was about to say hello to her when the girl just passed by him.

"He-" Realizing that he has been ignored, he walked to the girl.

"Hotaru! Wait up!" Ruka said, leaving his fan girls by the gates.

"Didn't you see me by the gates?"

"I did"

He remembered he was surrounded by fan girls. He thought maybe she's not used to crowded people since people are afraid of her.

They just walked in silence towards their classroom. Hotaru didn't mind him walking with her. Both of them felt the strange stares given by the students they passed by. But the two just ignored it.

When they arrived at their classroom, Ruka was once again surrounded by the fan girls. Hotaru then walked to her seat, took out a book from her bag, then started reading. That's her routine every time she came to class.

Hours later, lunch break came. Ruka was about to ask Hotaru to have lunch together when he saw her seat empty. Then someone called his attention.

"Ruka-kun!" Mikan shouted by the door.

"No need to shout. You're not in the mountains you know." Natsume said to his bubbly girlfriend. Mikan glared at him for a moment then looked at Ruka.

"Sakura-san, Natsume"

"We just want to invite you and Hotaru to have lunch with us. Is she in there?"

"I'm also about to invite her but she went out already."

"oh, I even made extra bentos for the four of us and put her favourite in it" She said looking sad.

"I have an idea where she is" Ruka said trying to lighten up Mikan

"Really? That's great" She said, lightening up.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hotaru was again in her sanctuary, the rooftop. She was currently reading a novel when her stomach suddenly grumbled.

_I haven't received my allowance for this week. When is he sending it? I haven't eaten dinner and breakfast yet. I hope I won't collapse during classes._

Hotaru has a brother, named Subaru, who is working as a doctor in Hokkaido. He left his sister here in Tokyo because of his work. He's being designated to different places. That's why Hotaru is left alone. But sometimes, he was given a little vacation and uses that to visit his sister in their little apartment. When their parents died, they sold their house and decided to live in a little apartment since only two of them are left.

The door suddenly opened and walked out Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue supporting my story. RxR


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hotaru! You're really here" Mikan said

"What's your problem idiot?" Hotaru asked with her usual cold tone.

"We just want to invite you to have lunch with us"

"More like **YOU** want to invite her to eat with us" Natume said

"Since we're all here now, why don't we just eat lunch here?" Ruka suggested

"That's a brilliant idea!" Mikan cheerfully said

"I don't have lunch" Hotaru then said

"Don't worry. I made lunch good for four people."

They ate their lunch in peace. Although the couple can be heard arguing every other minute, their two friends just ate quietly not minding the couple who are arguing in front of them. Ruka then remembered what her mother told her last night.

"Hotaru, are you free on Friday night" He asked looking at the raven haired girl.

"Why?" Hotaru asked back.

"Um, my Mom wants to invite you and Mikan to have dinner with us"

"For what reason?"

"She just wants to see Mikan, Natsume's girlfriend, and you as my friend."

_Since the food will be free, why don't I agree _"Sure, why not"

"So it's settled then. I'll pick you up at6:30."

Hotaru just nodded as a sign that she agreed

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Hotaru was on the sidewalk walking to her small apartment. She just received her allowance for this week. Subaru just called her last night to inform her that her allowance will come late because his salary was given that morning. Hotaru didn't complain. She knew the hardships her brother has gone through just to let her live. When she neared her apartment, she saw Mikan standing by her door.

"Hey" she called Mikan's attention.

"Oh, Hotaru, where were you?"

"I just took a walk. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was thinking of what to wear for tomorrow's dinner. I decided to go shopping that's why I'm here to invite you since you're also invited for tomorrow's dinner at Ruka's, right?"

"Why don't you invite your boyfriend?"

"I want to surprise him and since we'll be introduced to his aunt, I want to look nice."

"You can go by yourself. I'm not in the mood to go shopping today." Hotaru said while opening the door to her apartment.

"Mou Hotaru, please?" Mikan said trying to persuade her best friend. Hotaru knew that Mikan will not stop until she agreed to come with her. She experienced it a lot of times.

"Okay. But we'll just buy your clothes then after that, we go home."

"Okay"

* * *

Hotaru is currently inside a fitting room trying to fit a purple dress. _I knew this is gonna happen._

_Flashback:_

_The two are in a boutique. Hotaru is seated in the waiting area while Mikan is looking for a nice dress that will suit her. After ten minutes, she already had three dresses with her and was about to try it in the fitting room when she saw a simple purple dress in a corner. It is placed in the far end of the boutique. Then something popped in her mind._

_She dragged Hotaru from the waiting area to a fitting room then handed her the purple dress. She quickly closed the door then shouted: "Try it on Hotaru! I know it'll suit you!" then chuckled a little. _Mission complete _Mikan thought then smiled._

_End of flashback_

Hotaru sighed. That's what you get from being the best friend of Mikan Sakura. She looked at the mirror. What she saw was a girl wearing a purple dress with floral design at the bottom and a black belt in the waist. She thought that this dress was too beautiful to be worn by a person like her. She was then interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Hotaru, are you finished yet? I wanna see it." Mikan said through the door.

Mikan waited for Hotaru to open the door. When it opened, Mikan eyes widened.

"Oh.My.God. Hotaru, you're beautiful. I knew it'll suit you." Hotaru rolled her eyes

"Idiot. it's the dress that's beautiful. Not me." Hotaru answered back

"But, it's true. You really are beautiful. The colour matches you're eyes. You definitely should buy it."

"I'm not planning on doing that."

"Why not?"

"We're not going on a party Mikan. We're going on a dinner."

"But still, we should look nice and in front of Ruka-kun's mother."

"Do I not look respectable to you?"

"I'm not saying that. What I mean is that it's not every day that we are invited to dinner."

"Didn't Natsume invite you before?"

"Of course, he invited me several times. But it's different now because I'll be introduced to one of his relative."

"Well, you're his girlfriend. I'm not"

"Sigh. I knew I'm not gonna win this game. But if you're not buying it, I'm buying it for you."

Mikan went to the cashier to pay for the dress she picked and the one Hotaru was wearing. The cashier lady was about to take the money from her when Hotaru interrupted.

"I'm paying for this" Hotaru said handing the money to the cashier.

The two walked out of the store with Mikan smiling and Hotaru showing an annoyed face.

"I just got my allowance today and half of it spent already. You're responsible for this"

"Don't worry. I'll buy you dinner" Mikan said

"Lunch is included, for the whole week" Hotaru demanded

"Alright, no problem. What do you want for dinner?"

"The usual."

Mikan and Hotaru entered a seafood restaurant and sat on their usual place. The two liked going here because the food served here are delicious and affordable. A man their age walked up to them.

"What's your orders young ladies?"

"Oh, Koko. How's your part time job?" Mikan said to their long time friend.

Koko has been friends with them since middle school. That time, he was doing his part time job in a grocery store when the two discovered him. He begged for them to keep it secret from the school. The two agreed and from that day on, they become friends.

"It's doing good. Everyone here is very friendly"

"That's good to here."

" We're ordering the usual" Hotaru said

"I suppose that's seafood pasta, crab, two salads, and two iced tea."

Mikan nodded.

"All right. The usual coming up" Koko said then left. After ten minutes, he was back with their food.

After they finish their food, the two went home.

* * *

Author's note: I just want to say that i'll be updating later than usual because I just started my first day in college. I promise that i'll not abandon this story so please bear with me. Here's chapter 6 for all of you. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hotaru is again reading another novel in her favourite place. Most of the novels that she reads are romance even though she didn't look like the type who reads romance novels. Sometimes, she dreamt that one day she will find the person who will love her completely like the girls in the novels she read. But then again, she thought that it'll not happen to someone like her. She sometimes envied Mikan for finding her one true love. But Mikan is still her best friend even if she didn't admit it. Mkan is too precious to her that's why she will not let anyone hurt her.

Hotaru felt someone's presence beside her. When she turned to her right, she saw Ruka sitting beside her looking at the sky. He then looked at her.

"Did I disturb you?" Ruka asked her

"No" Hotaru answered then continued reading

"When I got here, I saw you reading intently that's why I didn't bother to greet you"

"Hn"

Ruka sat there quietly beside Hotaru. He didn't know why he always goes here to spend his free time. He can spend it with his friends and classmates who always invite him to go with them but he always decline their offer. He just had a sudden urge to go here. Since the time he saw the girl here, he felt a sad and lonely aura around her. It felt like there's a hidden force that force him to her. He didn't know why he felt that way but even though the two of them didn't talk much, he enjoyed accompanying her.

The silence was cut when the school bell ring signalling the end of their break.

"Hotaru, I'm excited for tonight's dinner at Ruka's" Mikan cheerfully said to her best friend. The two of them are on their way at the gates. It's their dismissal time.

"I think you're excited to the food they're serving"

"No I'm not! It's just that we can finally meet Ruka-kun's mother"

"It's nothing to get excited about"

"Yes it is!"

"We're just having dinner"

"Well, yeah. But it's not every day that we are invited to have dinner"

As they near the gates, they can view two people standing near it.

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting" the brunette said to the two

"It's okay. We didn't wait long" Ruka said "So are you two ready for tonight?"

"Yes" Mikan answered. Hotaru just nodded.

"Then I'll be picking you two up at six"

"Su-" Mikan was about to answer when Natsume interrupted.

"I'll be picking her up" Natsume said while taking Mikan's hand.

"Then I'll just pick Hotaru up" Ruka said looking at the raven haired girl. Hotaru just nodded in reply.

"We're going" Natsume said dragging Mikan with his arms by her shoulders.

"See you later Hotaru, Ruka-kun" Mikan waved looking back at the two of them. Ruka then waved in return.

"I'm going" Hotaru said then started walking.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Ruka asked. Hotaru stopped on her tracks then glanced sideways.

"No thanks. Just don't be late. I hate waiting."

"All right" with that, Hotaru walked off.

Ruka was currently outside Hotaru's apartment. He actually arrived thirty minutes early just so he wouldn't be late and make Hotaru wait. He's now outside his car leaning on his car's door with his arms crossed when he felt something touched his lower leg. He looked down and saw a puppy then bent down.

"You don't look like you're from here" Ruka said while patting the puppy's head. The puppy just looked at him in the eye.

"Are you lost?"

"Dogs doesn't talk Nogi"

Ruka recognized the voice then looked up. He was awestruck at what he saw. A very rare beauty is standing right in front of him, wearing a simple purple dress that complimented her eyes. She was holding something in her right hand that seems to be dog food. She bent down and offered food for the dog. The puppy then ran for the food she offered him.

"That's Hatchi. He always comes here for food." Hotaru said

"Oh...Is he yours?"

"No. It's a stray dog roaming around here."

"Poor thing. I bet his lonely with no one to take care of him." Ruka said while looking at the puppy sadly.

With the way he spoke, it's obvious that Ruka love animals.

"I didn't know you're an animal lover Nogi" the lad looked at Hotaru

"But don't worry, he's strong. That's why he's still fighting to live." She continued "We better go now"

"Right" Ruka said then two started to drove off to their destination.

"So Mikan-chan, how did the two of you knew each other"

"Well, It's sometime in winter last year..."

Natsume and Mikan arrived earlier than Ruka and Hotaru that's why Mikan is currently talking to Maya, Ruka's mother. The two of them looked like they enjoyed each other's company. Natsume is very pleased to know that his aunt approved of Mikan. It's like Mikan is already part of their family. Their talk was interrupted when a maid came near them.

"Madame, Ruka-sama already arrive with the guest"

"Right. Tell Ruka to come here immediately with the guest"

"Hai, Madame" The maid then walked off

A minute later, Ruka came with the guest.

"Mom, let me introduce to you my friend, Imai Hotaru" Ruka said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nogi-san" Hotaru said then bowed to Ruka's mother

"No, It's my pleasure to meet you" Maya said in return then offered her hand for a shake. Hotaru gladly accept it.

"What a pretty girl you have with you Ruka." Maya said looking at her son teasingly. Ruka just smiled in return.

"So, let's go have our dinner already. I bet all of you are hungry already"

Then everybody went to the Nogi's long table for dinner.

In the long table, Ruka's mother is seated in the middle, Ruka and Hotaru are beside each other and on the other side, Natsume and Mikan are also seated beside each other. While they are eating their dinner, Maya decided to entertain her guests.

"So, you two are best friends?" Maya asked referring to the two girls.

"Yes" Mikan said while Hotaru just nodded. "Actually, we've been best friends since kindergarten" Mikan continued.

"Really? It's good that your friendship never wavered throughout the years. I hope it will be the same to the four of you."

_I hope so. _Both Ruka and Hotaru thought

Author's notes: I took me a long time to update this story. Sorry for making you wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After their dinner in the Nogi house, or I may say mansion, Maya decided to show the albums of her son together with her nephew to the two visitors while the two boys decided to hang out at the entertainment room. The two girls enjoyed looking at their pictures especially their childhood years.

"Aww, you two looked cute here." Mikan commented

"Oh, that picture was taken when Natsume's family visited us in Paris. They were both 5 years old in there." Maya said

"I see"

While the two are busy chatting, Hotaru was quietly looking at a photo album full of Ruka's pictures. She was fascinated by his deep blue eyes. It's making her want to know more about him. Since the first time they met in the rooftop of their school, she was interested in him. Not only because he made her his friend, but also because of how he looked at her in the eye. It made her want to tell him all her secrets.

Unknown to her, someone already noticed her. _It seems that someone is interested in my son. _She then smiled.

In the entertainment room, the two are playing play station when Natsume asked Ruka out of the blue.

"Ruka, the acquaintance party is coming soon and my band will be playing. Unfortunately, one of my band members who will be playing the lead guitarist is injured. So, will you play for us in substitute for him?"

"I haven't played for a long time now. I may not be that good." Ruka replied

"Don't worry. We still have a month to prepare. It's just right time for you to practice."

"All right"

When they finished playing, the two decided to check on their visitors. Mikan and Hotaru are currently at the garden breathing some fresh air. Ruka made her way to Hotaru who is currently looking at the collection of flowers while Natsume made his way to his girlfriend then hugged her from behind.

"Hey"

"Oh, Natsume" Mikan said tiredly then leaned on her boyfriend for support

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just tired"

"Do you want to rest? There are plenty of rooms here"

"No need. I don't want to bother Mrs. Nogi. I'll just rest at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you going already?" Ruka asked

"Yes. Mikan's sleepy already." Natsume replied

"I'm going too" Hotaru said

"Then I'll just tell mom that you're going already"

000000oooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo

At the entrance of the Nogi mansion, all of them are standing saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Nogi.

"Thank you for inviting us. We really appreciate it." Mikan said

"It's my pleasure to have you as my guests" She said to the two girls "feel free to visit us anytime you like, okay?"

The two girls just nodded.

"I'll drive Mikan home" Natsume said

"Then, I'll drive Hotaru-" Ruka said but cut short by Hotaru.

"I'll walk home."

"No darling, I insist. It's dangerous for a girl to be walking alone at night. Let my son drive you, okay?" Maya said. Hotaru, having no words to reply, just nodded. What she said was true that's why Hotaru was forced to accept.

Maya was happy to see her son with Hotaru. She doesn't know why she is happy but she felt that the two of them will make such a great couple. Hotaru is very different from Ruka's previous girlfriends. They make their own way to introduce their selves to her. Now is different. This is the first time Ruka introduced a girl to her and it made her quite happy.

000000oooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo

The ride home was peaceful. Silence enveloped them. Ruka decided to break the silence.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?"

"Yes"

"Is the food alright?"

"Delicious"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Ruka said then smiled.

Silence again enveloped them until they reach Hotaru's apartment. Ruka opened the door for Hotaru.

"Thanks for tonight. See you tomorrow." Hotaru said then made her way but was stopped when someone hold her wrist.

"I just want to say Good night and, sweet dreams" Ruka said then gave her a peck on the cheeks. After that he began to drive home.

Hotaru was shocked. Did he just do that? She can't believe that he just kissed her on the cheeks. For the first time in her life, the cold hearted genius that many were scared of, blushed.

000000oooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo

The next day, Hotaru woke up feeling happy. She didn't understand it. She usually woke up lonely, with no one to wake up to, with nothing to look up to. But now, she feels that there is something that she will look up to for today, or rather someone.

After doing her morning chores, Hotaru is ready to go to school. When she reached the gate of her apartment, she saw a familiar car parked near the sidewalk. She went near its driver's window and saw Ruka sleeping in the driver's seat. Hotaru was surprised. She didn't understand why he was here parked in front of her apartment building. She decided to wake him up.

Ruka was woken up by a sound of tapping. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hotaru just outside his car then he opened his window.

"Hotaru, good morning"

"Good morning to you" Ruka smiled from her reply.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know that your car is your new bed"

"um, actually I came here for you. I want you to have a ride with me to school but came a little earlier, that's why I fell asleep"

Hotaru stared at him. After thinking for a while, she decided to give him a reply, "You go ahead, I'll walk. Mikan may be waiting for me by now."

"Don't worry, she's with Natsume. I'm doing this as a favour from her"

She fell silent. Her mind was debating on whether she will take the ride or not. _If I walk to school, it will take me 20 minutes to go there and more effort will be exerted. But, if I take the ride, it will only take 5 minutes or less to go there and no effort will be exerted. Better take the chance._

While Hotaru was thinking, Ruka just stared at her face, waiting for her to decide. He didn't know why he became so attracted to this girl. He just felt that there's something inside of him that wants to know more about her.

"Alright, let's go" Hotaru said with her usual stoic face.

000000oooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo000000ooooooo

Author's notes:

SORRY! I apologize for the very very late update. I was so busy with school and stuff. I will try to finish this story this summer so hang in there. RxR


End file.
